starwarsrpgtheforcefandomcom-20200215-history
Ju Nohenkai (Timeline B)
Ju was a Jedi in the Old Republic (CW), New Republic and served during the Clone Wars, Yuuzhan Vong war. He also had a part in the LOTF RPGs, including 1, 2, and 3. Being a Morrellian, a small humanoid race known to live long past regular humans, his life spanned. He would grow into a Jedi Knight before the Purge, become close friends with the Mandalorian Cob within the Galactic Civil War era, and teach new jedi in the New Jedi Order, including the jedi Allana and Talben, and live to sometime after LOTF 3, and sulk away his life in the Jedi Order during SOTF. In Triumphant Shadows, Ju begins to fall to the darkside, and in the planned sequel, is to retake the title of Sith and join his old apprentice Mallous in the Sith Quadriat. Biography Early Life As a child in 50 BBY, Ju showed promise in the Force, but it was kept a secret from him by his parents, due to the fact Jedi can not have children or a wife, and Morellians were so scarce they were thought to be extinct. However he managed to force his parents, over time, to send him, and so he went to the Order while still a youngling. Due to the fact he aged naturally until his teen years, and then began to slow down, Ju was one of the more interesting Jedi, as he would say his age and he'd be met with odd looks, as he was almost a 2 years younger then he seemed. He was eventually taken under the tutelage of Yoda who believed Ju would make a fine addition, hoping for him to live up to his great Jedi ancestor, Oramis Nohenkai. The two grew close to one another, as Ju knew Yoda was also graced with longevity, he thought of Yoda as a fellow immortal. He eventually became a Jedi Sentinel after he finished his Trials and became a Jedi Knight. However, he wanted to use his lifespan to become all the more greater a Jedi, and so he began to focus on his lightsaber training for an extended period. He trained under Master Mace Windu himself during this period, and though he did not learn Vaapad, which Windu had kept a close guarded secret, his skill in the sword forms had increased enough that he began wielding the doublesaber, a hard blade to master among the Jedi. Now 27, Ju had spent the past few years training under Windu, and had now decided to continue his path on the Force, and delved into his studies. However, only a year into his quest, word had come of Jedi Anakin Skywalker and Obi Wan Kenobi being captured in Geonosis, and so the time had come to act. Clone Wars He went with the Jedi Task force to save the hostages in the Geonosis Arena. When they landed in the Arena, Ju hopped out of a LAAT and the fight ensued. He charge into the droids with his fellow Jedi, cutting down what came near, until their numbers dwindled and it came down to him and most of the Masters. Luckily, Clone reinforcements arrived fast enough that they were saved from a blood massacre, and once away and the main battle soon began,he took command of a battalion and went off to aid the main firefight in the Battle of Geonosis. He fought in the Battle of Kamino, aiding in the defense of the Shield Generator. He bonded with his two clone companions Commander White, the cumbersome leader, who soon became his clone counterpart, like Secura and Bly, or Kenobi and Cody. After a few skirmishes across the Galaxy he landed himself in the conflict in the Battle of Christopsis. He helped hold the line with his battalion of the 428th Legion, with his companion Commander White, until he was shot defending a trench being taken over by droids, and was dragged back to the artillery, which awaited its destruction. As the droids neared, he only barely gained word of the plan Kenobi and Skywalker presented, and sat and watched and the plan unfolded. After the battle, Ju was far too injured to continue, and sat out the rest of the Clone Wars. So instead, he was spent the rest of the time studying the Force in the Archives, making friends with the Archivist, Jocasta Nu. The Jedi Purge Order 66 was iniciated by 19 BBY, when he was 31. He was one of the few Jedi that faced off with Anakin, but due to the numbers of clones, he fled. He took a fighter and managed to flee the temple, only to be shot down by Republic LAATs. And who was to confront him but his own men, who had blockaded the temple. His old allies Commander White were there to confront him, and with some hesitation, readied to finish him. They raised their rifles, and in a desperate bid, Ju asked them "How can serve the Republic if you kill its defenders?" Commander White then hesitated once more, giving Ju the time to flee. He managed to knocked them order via the Force and stole their LAAT, using it to bypass the rest of the clones blocking his way. The Dark Times Scared and injured, Ju made his way to the moons of Yavin. It was there he met other Jedi who managed to flee. However, Ju could sense the dark side creeping in on them, in himself aswell, and so he took a strong position to hold the group from it. His attempts failed, and in the short lived group, there was a schism among its members, which caused the Jedi to kill one another, Ju only having just barely survived. Ju then roamed the temples, intent on spending his exile within them. However, within a few days he returned to the spot of the Jedi's fight, and noticed a cloaked man standing there. He noted the Jedi bodies were gone, and could sense the darkness of the being. When he ignited his saber he was immediatly put in a Force Choke without any sign of movement. The Sith then began meddling in his mind, pushing thoughts into his head, forcing him to believe its his fault it happened, that his fleeing let the Jedi die. It was too sudden and violent, Ju could not make enough sense of it to retaliate. The Sith revealed that if he became an apprentice to him, he would spare his life and give him power to revive the Jedi, to defeat Vader. Ju, in his pain, confusion, and fear, surrendered to his will. He told Ju his name, Darth Omnirous, a name that boded no good will. He spent 10 years under him, training in the Sith Arts, fighting styles, knowledge, force powers, and eventually facing off repeatedly with Omnirous's other apprentice, Darth Octavius, eventually earning title of Darth Pyron. Omnirous told Ju of how once, his ancestors created a temple capable of distorting time, changing it, calling it the Circle of Genesi. He told of a man named Tavi, who knew its location, and if captured, the information could then be extracted. Ju knew that with that power, he could undo Order 66, Palpatines plan, so much evil could be undone, but knowing Omnirous would use it to simply force his own will, he realized the darkness that would be made, and fled Yavin 4 to find this man Tavi. 6 years of searching lead him to a factory on Mygeeto, a cursed planet that held the demise of Ki Adi Mundi, a friend of Ju. Sadly, Octavius beat him to him, already having Tavi bleeding on the ground. Ju, being 47, was still plenty young physicly, and faced off. The two dueled there in the ruins, the fierce fight was nightmarish for Ju at times, but the duel continued until Ju managed to knock Octavious off into the depths. He went to Tavi, who revealed to him the location of the Circle, Kashyyyk. After that the two went there seperate paths, knowing little of the man. Ju, knowing what he must do, decided to head to Kashyyyk. In a mossy wood he found refuge to create a Jedi Enclave, as the woods he had come across were heavily influenced by the Force. There he trained Jedi, some of them local Wookies, and others who proved themselves trustworthy. But ultimately, the Emperors pets tracked even Ju down, 12 days of resisting Dark Jedi ambushes, and the Enclave fell, and Ju fled Kashyyyk after gathering those of his apprentices he could gather, and they landed in Tatooine, where he told them to flee and hide. Shadow RPG During his time in Tatooine during the Galactic Civil War, Ju took on a guise to become little less then the town drunk in Mos Espa. Spending his years moving about the city, sitting in the bar, getting older and older, and at the age of 99, he sensed the Force in a Mandalorian across the bar, having a fierce conversation within himself, definetly not the look of a man who belonged in a bar. He approached him, attempting to strike a conversation, where the Mando replied with a groan and fell over. Ju dragged the poor fool out, as everyone knew him and he knew he couldn't fake that he was just a friend of the Mando. Tapping into his mind, he found a womans soul, no less, inside it. Sensing her to be the cause of his mental distress, he attempted to disperse her, but the woman clinged to his mind for some reason, attempting to assert control. He eventually locked her in a pocket of his mind, and questioned her, it did little good, as the woman demanded him to let them go, as they had a mission, telling their names as Cob and Zelka. He learned of what they were trying to do, so he revealed himself for what he truly was, and offered his aid. She revealed that she was indeed a noble, and that her uncle, Count Sereno, had hired some dark jedi of sorts, Shadow and her apprentice Heart of Ice, to kill Cob, and that they had kidnapped her and held her hostage on Geonosis. He then released his control, and Cob awakened, as it turns out he was aware of what had been happening, and so little info was needed to be shared. As they went back into the bar, they had a drink, where Ju sensed something dark, possibly, no, it couldn't be, he sensed his old master, Darth Omnirous. As they exited, Cob gripped his mind, and Ju could sense his Master meddling with him. Ju intervened, but found no trace of his master, he was gone as quickly as he came. A week later they reached Geonosis, easily finding the Force aura of these mercenarys. With a quick duel against Heart of Ice, he and Cob freed Zelka, fleeing the scene. However, they encountered Jus old rival, Darth Octavious, back on Tatooine. He then told him the story of his life as a Sith, and how he and Octavious were most likely influencing Sereno, and the way to stop him was to defeat Omnirous. When Zelka asked Ju if he would help them, he refused. If he were to kill his master, he would be in all forms, a Dark Lord of the Sith. He only offered to teach Cob the ways of the Jedi, which Cob took, but in the few months of training, Zelka confronted him, saying he would only be killing Cob by sending him into the way of a Sith like he was, finally convincing him that the only way was to confront him himself. Just as they left to face his Master, Heart of Ice's old master Shadow appeared to them, revealing that Omnirous had taken her apprentice from her, wishing to aid them, with the 3 force users, Ju believed he could be spared the title of a Sith. They faced off against him on the planet of Kashyyyk, knowing he would be there, and knowing Omnirous would come to him aswell. The 3 faced off with Omnirous once he appeared, forcing them into 1 on 1 fights, switching off between them, taking down Cob, then Shadow, he could now focus on Ju, the two dueled, saber to saber, nulling one anothers force powers. In a fit of rage Ju finally overpowered him, wounding him severely enough he then dissapated into nothingness. In this, he was now both a Dark Lord of the Sith and Jedi Knight, Darth Pyron, and Master Nohenkai. Yuuzhan Vong During the war, Ju trains his apprentice, Talben Foelin. (To be written later.) LOTF 1 (To be written later.) LOTF 2 (To be written later.) LOTF 3 (To be written later.) SOTF In SOTF, Ju made little of an appearance. It is revealed later on that he had dueled his old apprentice Mallous earlier when Mallous was alone in Sullust, and so the two fought, with Ju managing to cut off one of Mallous' legs before clone guards fired on him. Afterwards he was with the Involvement He aided the jedi in many scenes of the LOTF Rpgs, He also appeared in the Shadow RPG, teaching the main protagonist Cob in the ways of the Jedi, and defeated its final antagonist, Darth Omnirous. He is also due to appear in the upcoming Yuuzhan Vong War RPG. He made short appearances in a background flashback for SOTF. He is also due for a cameo in TS to set up the sequel to it, in which he becomes Darth Pyron. Personality By his Jedi peers, Ju was be described as a controlled fire. Bright, powerful though tempered, and a light to those who needed it. Ju was a strong will being who accomplished what he wanted in life, with a fire in his soul. He strove for what he wanted as a Jedi, and he was not known to give up easily. But what was noted by his superiors was while he could be aggressive in his desires, he always could control himself. It was because of his self-control that earned respect from his elders, because he had the blaze in his heart but he was its master. Ju was also a empathetic being, concerned with the needs of others, and always tried to aid those who stumbled in the path of the Light. However, when he grew older and lived through the Purge and Dark Times as a Sith, his empathetic nature was his own downfall, and was easily conquered because of it. He then closed his heart to others, which furthered his trouble in going back to the Light of the Force. Ultimately, after managing to leave the Sith, he mellowed out somewhat, becoming a more gruff, cranky old man of sorts, as witnessed in the Shadow RPG. In Yuuzhan Vong while training Talben Foelin, little in that way changes, however, he holds a soft spot for Talben. In SOTF, Ju's heart becomes harder then ever before as Talben falls to the Darkside and becomes Darth Mallous. Due to their duel, Ju no longer lets room in, and because of it, hes thrown from the Jedi. in Triumphant Shadows, he fell out of the Order in a similair manner, and now watches Mallous from afar as he rules the Golden Empire. Abilities As a Jedi, Ju was known as an astounding fighter, a very dangerous one, being armed with a double-saber. With that offensive weapon, he utilized Juyo and Soresu, spinning his blade like a tempest, spinning offensively or defensively to Juyo or Soresu quickly. Because of his advanced training he was quite the dangerous duelist. Beyond Ju's saber abilities, he is also the accomplished Force User, able to use both Dark and Light powers in a almost stark twilight sort. But what he is known for is Force Flame, the Force power he developed during the Yuuzhan Vong war for countering Vong, due to their resistance to almost all force abilities. The fires invoked repelled them quite well, as they were critically weak to it. His control over flames were the best of any Jedi who practiced it after him, able to utilize all of its variants, while most could only manage a few. The power and control of the flames made it his iconic ability, which matched his personality. He was critiscized by many for the power, due to its darksided nature, but it was only natural of Ju, due to his past. However, in TS, though he has yet to appear, Ju is developing the darksided variant of Force Flame, the Black-Dragon Flame, a menacing force power much stronger then the base Force Flame. While he has yet to tame the new flame, he is growing stronger through it. Quotes "I know when I'm beat." - Ju Nohenkai, surrendering to Imperial Stormtroopers after having only just woken up during the New Republic schism, later forming the Second Galactic Empire. "I did -NOT- see this coming." - Ju Nohenkai, lamenting over the schism. "I loved you, Talben... you were my son. You were the first thing in a long while that got to me... That made me feel again, but now I'm going to destroy you now." - Ju Nohenkai in his duel with Mallous. Trivia Ju is black because when he was created in a Battlefront 2, his avatar was Mace Windu in the first Clone Wars RPG he appeared in. Ju's name came from an idea of reversing the name Jocasta Nu, the Jedi Archivist, with slight alterations, giving us Ju Nohenkai. See also Category:Characters Category:Timeline B Category:Out-of-date Article